


Strong Names

by FreshBrains



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Childbirth, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April and Andy's second child is a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepy_shetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/gifts).



> For creepy_shetan's LJ comment_fic prompt: _Parks and Recreation, April Ludgate(-Dwyer) + Ron Swanson, no words needed or wanted._

April cradled her baby girl safe in the crook of her arm, tracing the line of her silky reddish hair with her fingertip.  “You’ll look good with a faux-hawk someday,” she whispered, and her daughter gurgled happily.

“Accepting visitors?”

April looked up to see Ron in the doorway.  “Sure.  Admission is your soul, though.  Andy had to give his up before he went to go get me a Popsicle.”

“I accept your terms,” Ron said, and sat in the plastic chair next to the hospital bed, eyes on the baby in April’s arms.  “Who is this, now?”

April gently handed the bundle to Ron, who took her with sturdy arms.  “Karen.  It was either that or Orin Jean-Ralphio.”

“Good choice,” Ron said, smiling freely down on Karen.  He saved his smiles for children and dogs only.  “Jack and Karen.”

“But,” April said, closing her eyes for a moment and snuggling into the stiff hospital blankets, “we already call her Ron for short.”  The air-conditioner hummed and machines beeped in the hallway, and in the distance, April could hear Andy trying to buy a stethoscope from the nurse.

“Seems practical,” Ron said softly after a few minutes passed, and April smiled, eyes still closed.


End file.
